


One Piece: Reencounter (Various! One Piece X Reader)

by ShadowVixen



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, More Possible Relationships As Characters Appear, Optional Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowVixen/pseuds/ShadowVixen
Summary: One Piece has been one of (Y/n)'s favorite anime and manga series of all time, ever since she was a kid.One day, (Y/n) goes to deliver an important file to her father at a government research laboratory and stumbles across a strange machine in his lab. She accidentally drops the One Piece manga volume she was rereading in the machine and when she goes to retrieve it the machine suddenly activates.It turns out, the machine was an experimental time/space manipulator and (Y/n) now finds herself stuck in the world of One Piece. What changes her presence will bring?





	1. Isekai--Romance Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Reader Key**
> 
> (Y/n)- Your name
> 
> (L/n)- Last name
> 
> (h/l)- hair length
> 
> (h/c)- hair color
> 
> (h/t)- hair type
> 
> (s/t)- skin tone
> 
> (e/c)- eye color
> 
> (D/n)- Dad's name
> 
> (M/n)- Mom's name

*(Y/n)'s P.O.V.*

'Today's already so tiring... This is why I don't like Mondays.' I thought to myself as I stretched my arms, holding back the urge to yawn.

I was supposed to wake up early this morning to attend my English class, which lasts all the way to noon. I was nearly late, though, since I accidentally forgot to set my alarm clock last night. Needless to say, when I finally managed to wake up and saw the time I nearly had a heart attack.

The struggles of a college student are endless and brutal.

Well, at least I had anime and manga to distract me from the stress and help me unwind. 

That positive thought reminded me of the recently released One Piece chapter I read last night. Thinking of the events carefully inked onto the digital pages made the hype I felt at the time to return, causing me to smile as I began to skip happily away from campus.

Anyone who might be looking at me probably thinks I'm weird. While they're not completely wrong, it's not like I care about their opinions of me. Either they like me or they don't--no skin off my nose.

Now that I was thinking about it, for as far back as I can clearly remember I've been the black sheep in the crowd; Ever since elementary school, if I recall correctly. Even in high school, I was considered the weirdo. Probably because of my open obsession with anime and manga. I sometimes carried an anime character plushie around, read manga whenever I could get away with it, and even wore cosplay during holidays (mostly Halloween).

A lot of people avoided me, some people gave me strange looks, and a few even teased me but I brushed it all off. Even though my open obsessions attracted those bad things, they also attracted like-minded people. I made several friends throughout the years who I loved unconditionally, but after we all graduated high school we all kinda went our separate ways.

Sure, we kept in contact via text or social media but... it wasn't a daily, or even a weekly, thing. We all just... got caught up in our own lives. Of course, that thought made me sad and while I didn't like to admit it I was getting lonely. Outside of my parents, whom I visited a lot due to how close they lived to my college, and my friends who contacted me once in a while I didn't really have anyone to talk to or hang out with.

I quickly slapped my cheeks with my hands.

'No! No negative thoughts! Even if I don't have any friends right now, that doesn't mean I won't have any in the future!' I thought reassuringly, 'Just stay positive! Happiness will always find you, you just have to hang in there and wait for it!'

With that, I tried to distract myself with various happy thoughts as I made my way back to my tiny apartment just off campus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*In (Y/n)'s Apartment*

I just finished cleaning my dishes from lunch and shuffled back into the living room, lazily flopping onto the lumpy sofa.

"Ugh... I'm boooooooooored..." I moaned softly into the sofa cushion.

My accounting class didn't start until later this evening, so I was stuck here for the time being. I didn't have any homework to do, at least no homework that was due within the next week or so. Even though I loved to cook, I wasn't hungry anymore and there was no one else to cook for. I didn't feel like watching anything at the moment. I could start embroidering something, but it would take forever to even decide what design I wanted to stitch.

"Hm, what to do, what to do..." I hummed, absentmindedly kicking my legs into the lumpy couch underneath.

A sudden thought came to my mind.

"Maybe reading One Piece will pass the time."

But... I was already caught up with the manga and there wouldn't be a new chapter for a while.

"...Maybe I could reread the manga..." I hummed before a bright smile tugged at my lips, "Yeah! That's a great idea! It's been a while since I read the start of the series. Maybe if I go through it again, I'll spot something that I didn't before."

I jumped off of the couch and rushed to my bedroom, quickly moving to my bookshelf. I plucked the first volume of One Piece from the shelf and cradled it in my arms as a loving mother would an infant.

The manga was obviously old as the the pages had yellowed over time, but was also well-loved as the pages were worn and slightly loose in their binding within the paper cover that was slightly warped and bent at the corners.

It was one of the first manga volumes I had ever bought (or, rather, begged my mother to buy for me) around the time I started middle school. Looking at the book in my hands brought a smile to my face as the pleasant memories popped into my mind.

I picked up a bookmark and went back to the living room with my manga in hand, plopping back down onto the sofa. Gingerly handling the manga in my hands I gently opened it up and began to read, carefully analyzing each line of dialogue and every wonderfully inked scene.

I had only gotten to the second chapter when I heard my cell phone vibrating on the glass surface of the coffee table in front of the couch. I quickly placed my bookmark into the manga and set it down before picking up my phone.

Recognizing the caller I.D., I immediately accepted the call and held the device to my ear.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Hi, sweetheart~! How are you doing?" I heard my mom's voice call from the other side of the line.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, dear... It's just... um..."

My brow furrowed at hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine! I just... I'm sorry to ask, but I need you to do me a favor--if you can."

"Of course! I'm not really busy right now. So, what do you need?"

"You see, your father left an important file on the kitchen table this morning and called asking if I could bring it to him. I was just about to leave but I got a call from the bridal shop. One of our bridezilla clients just barged in demanding to have her dress altered for her wedding tomorrow. They're short-staffed right now, so they called me asking if I could come in right away. She's the daughter of a very influential businessman, so there's a lot of money in this and our reputation is riding on her being satisfied with our work. So, I was wondering if you could swing by the house, pick up your father's file, and take it to him for me?" She explained.

I took a few moments to think about it. My accounting class started at 6:30. Checking the time, it was a few minutes past two o'clock. My dad worked at a government research laboratory in the downtown area of the city. To get there and back quickly, I'd have to take the light rail. The light rail leaves the local station at around three o'clock, so if I hurry I should be able to stop by my parents' house and still make it to the station to catch the light rail. It'll take about an hour to get to the downtown area. The lab is just a few blocks away from the downtown station. It'll take an hour for the light rail to come back and another hour for it to bring me back here. So, it'll be around 6 by the time I get back and if I run from the station I should be able to get back to campus just in time for class.

"Yeah, I'll do it." I said with a nod, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Now, go! Save your business from the evil bridezilla, Miss Head Seamstress!"

I heard her sigh with relief followed closely by a chuckle at my words.

"Thank you so much, dear! I appreciate your help, and I'm sure your father will too!"

My mom then asked, "You still have your set of the house keys, don't you?"

"Yep. I know where you hide the spares too, so I'll be fine. Now, go! Hurry!"

"Alright, (Y/n)! I'm going now! Be safe! I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom! Be safe!" I replied just before I heard the click of my mom hanging up.

"I'd better hurry, or I'll miss the light rail!" I said to myself as I jumped off the couch and rushed to gather everything I would need for the evening class.

I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and before I left I decided to grab my One Piece manga, carefully slipping it into my bag. If I got bored of watching the scenery, I could always just read it while I wait for the light rail to arrive or while I wait to get to my stop.

I snatched my keys and rushed out of my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me before I sprinted off to get to my parents' house as fast as humanly possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Downtown (C/n)*

I stepped off of the light rail and onto the station platform among the crowd of people. I gently pushed my way through the crowd, muttering "excuse me" and "sorry" as I did so, in order to cross the street. From here, Dad's laboratory was only a couple blocks away so it shouldn't take too long to get there as long as I didn't have to wait too long at the crosswalks.

Luckily, aside from the many people at the light rail station, there weren't too many people around. I didn't hate crowds, but I didn't like them either. It really just depended on my mood at the moment. Right now, I was very glad there weren't that many people since I wanted to drop off that file as soon as possible so I could hurry back. I really didn't want to have to explain to my accounting professor why I was late, partly because I didn't want to explain the whole story and partly because the guy was a bit of a self-absorbed jerk.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the government research laboratories. I tilted my head back and noted how huge the building was. It was most likely the tallest building in the city. Each window was tinted and reflective, like a one-way mirror. The stone that the tower was formed of was nearly pitch black, making it seem a lot more ominous and intimidating than it actually was.

Gulping, I grabbed the strap of my messenger bag and held it closer to me as I lowered my head and marched to the front doors of the building.

I pulled open one of the doors and stepped into the lobby area to be met not with the sight of a receptionist, but of a security checkpoint; armed security guards, big capsule-like metal detectors, and conveyor belts to further analyze your belongings.

The security guards were already looking at me. Or, rather, they were glaring at me.

'D-did I do something wrong? Or are these guys just that serious all the time...?' I wondered as I cautiously approached them.

"Name, ID, and business, Ma'am." Muscle-Head One demanded, glancing down at a clipboard in his hand.

I bristled slightly at the way he addressed me and pouted, '"Ma'am"? He says that like I'm an old lady or something! I don't look that old, do I?'

"Um, my name is (Y/n) (L/n). I'm Professor (D/n) (L/n)'s daughter. I'm here to drop off an important file he left at home." I explained, trying to remain kind and polite to the security guard.

"Right. I thought his wife was supposed to drop it off." Muscle-Head One pointed out, glaring at me from behind his black sunglasses.

"My mom had an emergency to deal with, so she asked me to come deliver the file instead."

The guard paused, the heavy silence it caused making me incredibly uncomfortable. It didn't help that I couldn't even see where he was looking because of his glasses.

"Alright. Just show me your ID and you can go ahead." He said, holding out his hand expectantly.

I quickly fished my license from my bag and handed it to the large man. After cross-referencing my ID photo with my own features along with the name on the card he gave it back to me and gestured for me to step forward to begin the rest of the security check procedures.

I had to remove my shoes and place my bag and any metal items I had into a bin that was run through an x-ray machine via conveyor belt. I stepped into the metal detector and remained still as it scanned me. After a few moments, I was allowed to step through to the other side where I was able to put my shoes back on and gather my belongings.

"Uh, I hate to be a bother, but where would my dad's lab be? I haven't really been here in a long time." I asked, looking back to the guards at the security check.

The guards just stared at me for several seconds, causing me feel uncomfortable and really making me regret speaking to them again.

"Take the elevator down to Floor B6. It's laboratory 5." The second guard finally spoke up.

I nodded before hastily turning to head for the elevators, wanting to get as far away from the creepy guards as possible.

I quickly jumped into an elevator and made my way down to the Below 6th Floor. When the doors opened and I stepped out, I almost thought I had entered a hospital.

The ceiling, floors, and walls were all featureless and white. The large hallway I stepped into was pretty sizable, which only made it feel more empty than it already was. The complete lack of windows was also pretty unnerving, but not unusual for a basement floor.

At least there weren't many doors so I won't get lost.

I slowly walked down the hall, reading the numbers labeled on the swinging metal laboratory doors until I reached the double-doors that had a large "5" painted on them.

"I think this is it..." I mumbled as I stepped forward through the doors into the laboratory.

Unlike in the hallway, the laboratory was very dimly lit. I could just barely make out the silhouettes of the objects in the room. A few desks, some cabinets, and some bookshelves--nothing too special. But then, I spotted the four towering objects near the very back of the room.

They looked a lot like... Tesla coils? The four tower-like objects surrounded a large circular metal panel that was hooked up to many wires and cables that trailed all across the floor in a tangled mess. It made me wonder how anybody could actually get across the room without tripping... Could anyone get across the room without tripping?

Regardless, it didn't look like anyone was here at the moment.

"Did they have a dinner break or something?" I hummed.

'I don't have time to stick around for long; The light rail will be back at the station soon.' I thought as I bit my lip, 'Maybe I should just leave the file here? I could just leave it on one of the desks or something...'

Looking around, I noted that all the desks were lining the wall near the back of the room... just past the... weird machine...

I shuddered, but forced myself to move forward, trying to actually avoid tripping over the wires on the floor as I crossed the room.

I suddenly felt a harsh tug on my foot mid-step as I accidentally tripped on a cable and fell to the wire-infested floor with a squeak. There was a loud clatter as my messenger bag opened up from the sudden harsh fall and its contents spilled out and scattered.

I groaned and pushed myself up to my feet, brushing the potential dust off of my body.

"Great... Way to be a clumsy clod, (Y/n)..." I mumbled to myself as I pouted at the various school supplies and other belongings that now littered the floor.

For the next few minutes, I took the time to fumble around in the dim lighting and gathered my fallen notebooks, pencil case, textbook, and calculator. After also retrieving my father's file from the floor, I noticed that something was still missing: My One Piece manga.

I looked around the floor nearby, squinting in an effort to spot the book. And when I did spot it, I was none too happy about where it had ended up.

It had flown much farther than the other stuff I dropped. Somehow, it had managed to land a few yards away and nearly directly into the center of the strange and ominous machine in the room.

I couldn't help but sigh to myself, 'Why me? Why here? Why now?'

I really didn't want to be near that machine. Something about it just gave me a really bad vibe, but I didn't know why and I most certainly didn't want to find out.

But... my manga needed me... and I needed it too...

"... No helping it, I guess... Well, here goes nothing." I said to myself as I navigated my way over to the machine, hopping over the wires and cables.

Not feeling completely dumb at the moment, I decided to approach with extreme caution.

I tentatively poked the edge of the panel with the toe of my shoe and when nothing happened experimentally placed my foot down on it.

Still nothing.

Gaining some confidence from this, I stepped up onto the metal panel and moved to the center where my manga sat. I paused for a moment and carefully looked around before bending down to pick it up.

Just as my fingers hooked around the manga, a mechanical drone like an engine roaring to life howled in my ears as the panel I stood on jolted. The sudden movement made me stumble and fall onto the cold metal plating underneath.

The impact knocked the air from my lungs and stunned me for a moment. I only came back to my senses when sudden flashes of white light began sparking in the corners of my vision. Looking around wildly, I noted that the Tesla coils surrounding the metal panel had come to life with white electricity.

The ear-piercing sound of the electricity cracking as the Tesla coils struck each other with bolts of white-hot lightning made me panic, my heart beating so hard and fast I almost thought it was trying to escape my rib cage.

I tried to scramble to my feet, desperate to escape, but I wasn't even able to stand as the panel underneath was shaking so violently I felt like I was at the epicenter of an earthquake.

As electricity bolted past overhead, I was suddenly aware that the white jagged streaks of light were becoming more intense as more of them appeared. Looking around once more, I realized that even if I was able to stand up now there would still be no escape. I was now trapped in a cage of lightning. Then, all at once, the electricity snapped directly at me as quickly and suddenly as vipers striking at their prey. And just like vipers, these bolts of lightning were deadly. Or, at least, they felt deadly.

When the bolts hit me, my whole body felt hot and tingly as if I just jumped into a furnace filled with red-hot needles. I could feel my screams being ripped from my throat, though I couldn't hear it over the roar of the machines and the sharp cracks of electricity. The world around me flashed stark white and then everything was silent as my vision went dark.

*3rd P.O.V.*

Just like that, with a flash of light that flooded the room and expanded far and wide, the young woman who had stepped into the machine was gone. The only thing left behind as evidence of her presence was a book that remained on the circular metal panel right where the girl left it.

However... something about it was different.

On the cover... there was an extra character; a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair that looked glossy and (h/t). Her (s/t) skin glistened in the sun as she grinned at the other characters from the background, clearly enjoying her time with them as her (e/c) eyes sparkled.

Unbeknownst to those who didn't know (Y/n) (L/n), something extraordinary has happened to her that has caused the world she was from and the world she has entered to be altered.

But... exactly how much of those worlds have changed? What and who will be affected? Only time will tell.


	2. 2: The Bakeneko Model Cat-Cat Fruit, Grandpa Garp, & Little Brother Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan wakes up in the world of One Piece, finds a Devil Fruit, and meets two iconic characters!

*(Y/n)'s P.O.V.*

I let out a soft groan as I began to wake up, the bright heat of the sunlight nearly blinding me even with my eyes still closed.

"Ugh... Someone, close the curtains... The sunlight--it burns..." I grumbled sleepily, turning over in my bed.

My bed... which is a lot harder and lumpier than I remember... and smells a lot like dirt...

As that thought hits me, so do the memories of what happened in the laboratory.

I bolt upright with a gasp, my eyes snapping open wide as I grab at my body to check if I still had all of my body parts.

"I-I was electrocuted!" I stammered as I checked my body for damage, "I should be dead, right?! Why am I not dead?! How am I okay?!"

Checking myself again, I noticed something that was probably just as shocking as surviving an electrocution with no damage; My breasts were gone.

"I'M NOT OKAY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOBS?!" I found myself screaming in alarm.

Then I noticed that along with my lack of a bosom, I also had a clear lack of a feminine figure and had a much shorter and petite body instead.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!"

I stood up and looked around wildly at my surroundings and to my horror I was no where recognizable. In fact, it looked a lot like I was in the middle of nowhere! All I could see around me were huge trees towering far above me, thick with green leaves and vines. Dense underbrush stretched out for as far as the eye could see. Judging from the heat and humidity as well as my surroundings, if I had to guess I would say that I was in a tropical jungle.

However, there was really only one thing I could say about all of this.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?!"

I crouched down, resting my head on my knees as I tugged at my hair.

"Okay, (Y/n)... Okay, easy old girl, calm down. Just take a deep breath. Freaking out and screaming your head off isn't helping this situation, it's only making it worse." I whispered urgently to myself, making a very valiant effort to keep my cool.

"I'm sure there's a very logical explanation for this. I just have to stay calm, find my bearings, and--WHY DOES EVERYTHING LOOK ANIMATED?!"

Yep, I was failing at staying calm. Miserably. But can I really be blamed for that? I just woke up after thinking I had died via electrocution only to wake up with a child-like body in the middle of a tropical jungle. And, oh yeah--everything around me, including myself, looked either painted or drawn with hard black lines and vivid colors.

'Either I'm currently having a very crazy dream, I'm actually dead and this is the afterlife, or I'm actually in an anime right now.'

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks.

"Stop thinking about these things for now, (Y/n), and stop panicking. The most logical thing to do right now is try to find someone who can tell you where you are. You're smart and resourceful! You can do this!"

I began to march fearlessly into the jungle after giving myself that little pep-talk, pulling my messenger bag (which I thankfully still had, though it was now smaller to accommodate my new size) closer to my body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pushed the vegetation out of my way as I tried to navigate through the jungle.

Keyword: tried.

I'll admit it, I'm not the best with directions when it came to nature so I was most likely getting myself even more lost.

But, hey, at least I know that I'm not as bad as Zoro! Then again, I'm not sure anyone could have a worse sense of direction than Zoro.

I ducked under an archway of large ferns and found myself at the rocky edge of a crystal-blue stream.

"Ooo, water! Thank goodness. Walking in all this heat and humidity was starting to make me thirsty." I sighed with relief as I approached the stream and crouched at the water's edge.

I didn't hesitate to cup my hands in the cool water and bring the small handfuls up to my mouth, pouring in each small amount and drinking it greedily.

By the time my throat wasn't feeling as dry and scratchy my face, neck, and the top of my clothes were soaked. Though, I didn't mind it. If anything, it helped me further in my efforts to cool down.

As the water surface became calm again after my hands' disturbance, I was able to look at my reflection.

The image of the girl staring back at me made me gape in shock, the girl in the reflection mirroring my expression.

It wasn't the fact that I was now indeed animated that shocked me, it was the realization that I hadn't just gotten smaller... I was now younger.

"No wonder my boobs disappeared! I look like I did way back when I was, like, seven! If that!" I exclaimed, turning my face this way and that to get a better look at my appearance.

As I did so, I also took note of the style that my appearance was drawn in. I looked exactly like a child character in One Piece!

"C-... Could it be?" I wondered as a wide grin slowly began to grow on my face, "Am I in One Piece?!"

The very thought of the possibility made me want to jump around and scream with fangirl joy!

However... I hesitated and held myself back from doing so...

As much as I would love to be in the One Piece world, I don't know what would happen to my parents or my friends in the meantime. Would I be able to go back home? And I don't even know for sure if I really am in the world of One Piece.

'I'm conflicted... Half of me wants to fangirl and the other half of me still wants to panic...' I internally sighed before turning to the stream before me.

While I was at a fresh source of water, I might as well check to see what kind of supplies I might have on me.

I pulled off my bag and sat it on the rocky riverbank next to me before crouching down to open it up. To my surprise, when I opened it up the first thing I saw in my bag was a tiny treasure chest.

"... I don't remember having this in my bag." I mused, gently taking hold of the wooden chest and pulling it out to set it on the ground.

The small box had a latch, but no lock to keep it closed. There was nothing stopping me from opening it and no reason for me not to.

'I wonder what's inside...'

With my curiosity piqued, I flipped the latch up and lifted the lid of the chest to take a peek. When I opened the chest and saw what was inside, my jaw dropped to the floor. It was a fruit, but not just any fruit; a Devil Fruit. There was no mistaking the unusual shape and the swirling patterns.

"A-... A Devil Fruit?!"

I reached out and carefully picked up the fruit, turning it over in my small hands. The fruit was about the size of an apple and was made of many swirling orbs that resembled small flames. Each swirl was outlined with black and the fruit itself was a stunning royal blue color that had shimmering cyan gradients here and there. All in all, unlike many other Devil Fruits, this one was beautiful to look at.

'If this is a real life Devil Fruit... then I might actually be in the One Piece world right now...' I thought to myself as I stared at the gorgeous (possessed) fruit I was holding.

"This is... so awesome~!" I beamed as the realization finally sunk in.

I was in the world of One Piece! I could potentially meet my favorite characters! I could have a real adventure! And I was currently holding an actual, honest-to-goodness Devil Fruit!

My excitement was short-lived, however, as a few not-so-exciting thoughts came to mind.

'But... I don't know where I am in the One Piece world... or even when. I could be on any island in any of the four Blues, or even on an island on the Grand Line or in the Calm Belt. I could be in any era, too. I could be all the way back in the Void Century, for all I know. Though, that would be kinda cool since I could finally find out what happened during that hundred years that the Government wants to hide so bad...'

"Also... I don't know which fruit this is..." I mumbled, pouting at the superpower-granting food as I moved to sit on the ground.

"Should I even bother eating this one...?" I hummed in contemplation, tilting my head from side to side.

'Unless you know exactly what fruit it is from experience or you have that book of Devil Fruits Teach had, Devil Fruit powers are kind of a lottery. Your body can't handle taking in more than one, unless your name is Marshall D. Teach, and once you eat a fruit you have it for life. You're either lucky or you're not. And it could literally be anything. Oda has made some pretty... out there... Devil Fruit powers, after all. What happens if I get a really weird or lame power like the Jacket-Jacket Fruit, or something? That would suck.'

I stared at the fruit and hummed, "If I had to guess what you were... I would say you might be a fire-based Devil Fruit. You do look a little bit like a blue version of Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit..."

I took the next few minutes to weigh my options. If I ate this fruit, I risk getting a really lame or situational power. If I just waited to find another Devil Fruit, if I could find another one, I run that same risk along with the potential drawback of this fruit granting a super cool power and I'll just be kicking myself for not eating it in the first place.

"Ah, whatever! You only live once, right? And who cares if I can never swim again? It's not like I was on the swim team or anything." I lifted the blue fire-like fruit up to my lips, "Here goes nothing! Please let Lady Luck be smiling down on me!"

With that, I opened my mouth wide and took the biggest bite out of the fruit that I could, feeling my teeth pierce through the tough skin and the slimy insides before I started chewing the mouthful I got with gusto.

I had seen people eat Devil Fruits and I had heard more than once that they tasted absolutely disgusting. When I went to take a bite, I tried mentally preparing for the awful taste... but nothing--absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the completely gag-worthy taste that was now invading my senses.

If I had to describe the taste, it would be something close to an unholy combination of raw sewage and durian fruit drowned in Absinthe that was 89.9% pure alcohol. And even then, I would've bet money that that described taste would be better than what was assaulting my taste buds right now.

I could swear that my hair started to stand on end as I froze mid-chew, the rancid taste filling my mouth. I dropped the fruit to the ground and immediately clapped my hands over my mouth, doing everything in my power to stop myself from spitting out the mouthful I had.

'Oh, no! No, no, no! If I don't hurry up and swallow it soon, I'll spit it out! And what happens then? Do I still get the Devil Fruit power, or would that just waste it?! I'm not sure and that scares me!' My thoughts raced as my eyes began to tear up from the taste of the fruit.

Willing my jaw to continue moving, I quickly chewed the fruit a little bit more before I forced myself to swallow. Upon feeling the fruit completely disappear down my throat, I practically dove halfway into the stream next to me and desperately started gulping down mouthfuls of cool water.

I pulled myself from the water and panted heavily, trying to get air back into my lungs as I let my tongue hang out.

"Ugh! That was the worst! I can't even feel my tongue anymore!" I whined, my face still contorting from pure disgust.

I slowly stood up in the shallow water and looked down at my hands, looking at them before examining the rest of my body.

"Hm... I don't feel any different... Maybe it'll take more time for the fruit to activate?"

I started to wade out of the stream when movement in the bushes just beyond the rocky shore caught my attention.

From the vegetation emerged a towering muscular figure with tanned skin, a tropical red shirt, denim shorts, a dark beard/mustache combo, short dark hair with silver sideburns, and a scar circling around the outside of his left eye.

This... This man was...

"Hey, there you are, (Y/n)! I've been lookin' everywhere for you!"

Th-there was no doubt, this man was...!

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP?!" I shouted, feeling more than a bit star-struck at the moment.

Garp blinked and tilted his head, brow furrowing from my reaction.

"What's with that tone? I may be old, but I ain't deaf."

'It's actually him! "The Hero of the Marines", "The Fist", Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp! In the flesh! This is so awesome~! And he even knows my name!' I beamed, beginning to bounce in place from how excited I was.

That last part instantly puzzled me, however, 'Wait. He knows me? How?'

"Why're you lookin' so happy all of a sudden...?" Garp narrowed his stern gaze at me and his tone became darker, "Were you trying to make fun of me with that shouting? You really think I'm deaf, brat?"

That made my heart stop as I felt the blood rushing away from my face.

'Okay... No longer feeling excited about meeting Garp... Feeling very scared for my safety now...'

"No, no, no! That's not it at all! I just... I mean, I was only excited because... because..." I waved my hands around frantically as I tried to wrack my brain for a good excuse.

"... Because... I was relieved! I was getting nervous because I was lost, so I'm really glad that you found me! Thanks~!"

"Hm? Oh, I see. Alright then." Garp huffed.

I let out a silent sigh of relief, 'That was a close one... For a second, I thought I was gonna get the infamous "Fist of Love".'

"Hey, what's the Devil Fruit doing outside the chest? It's supposed to stay in there until I can get it back to Marine HQ."

"Huh?" I looked over to see Garp picking up the Devil Fruit I dropped.

The fruit I took a bite of...

The one that he apparently needs to take back to Marine HQ...

... Oh, bother...

Time seemed to slow down as Garp lifted up the fruit and turned it over to see the large chunk that was now missing from it. A very uncomfortable awkward silence followed.

One second passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Then--

"(Y/n)."

I jumped at hearing him say my name, "Y-yes, sir?"

"You didn't take a bite of this Devil Fruit, by any chance... did you?"

The more he spoke, the darker his tone seemed to become. Fear began to spread through my body as my senses started to scream at me to run for my life.

"U-um... No...?"

There was another long pause before--

*BONK*

"OUCH!" I yelped, falling to my knees and holding my head in my hands.

I jinxed myself. I ended up feeling the "Fist of Love" anyway and I now fully understood why the ASL trio was so terrified of Garp and the punches he can deliver.

"Why'd you hit me so hard? That hurt!" I whined, gently nursing the large bump that had formed on my head thanks to Garp's large fist.

"Because you deliberately disobeyed me! I let you hold on to that fruit for me, but I specifically told you to keep it in the chest! Not only did you take the thing out, you actually ate it!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I was just curious!" I whimpered.

"Curiosity kills, young lady! The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be!" Garp lectured sternly.

I slowly stood up and stepped out of the stream, biting my lip to keep myself from tearing up as my head still throbbed.

Just then, a thought came to mind and I looked up at the vice admiral.

"Um, Garp, sir? If you can... can you tell me which Devil Fruit I ate?"

"You mean to tell me that you decided to eat it before you knew what it did?"

"Well, I mean..." I trailed off, deciding against pointing out that most Devil Fruit users were unaware of which fruit they ate before they ate it.

Garp blinked at me before he sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Youngsters these days... Always so reckless..."

"Careless runt. The Devil Fruit you ate was the Bakeneko Model Cat-Cat Fruit." Garp informed.

"B-... Bakeneko Model Cat-Cat Fruit?" I echoed.

"Yeah. It's a mythical zoan. It turns you into a flaming two-tailed cat." He explained and pointed to my head, "Just take a look."

"Huh?" I slowly reached up to the top of my head past the place where Garp had hit my.

When my fingertips brushed up against something very warm, I flinched and recoiled. I turned to face the stream and looked at my reflection again.

There, directly on top of my head, sat two cat ears that were glowing with the colors of royal blue and cyan. They twitched, flicked, and turned like normal cat ears do while also flickering like two open flames. I reached up to touch the ears again. They were warm,very warm, but for some reason they didn't burn me. Perhaps because they were a part of my body now?

"Well... Would you look at that. I'm a cat girl." I mused, slowly processing the sight of the extra ghostly blue appendages on my head.

"So... SO CUTE~!" I squealed, grinning as I began to bounce around uncontrollably.

The flash of blue light behind me caught my eye and turned my head so I could look over my shoulder. There, near my tailbone just past my lower back, were two long cat tails flickering with stunning blue fire.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I have TAILS~! They're so cute~! I'M so cute! I'm a real-life catgirl~!" I practically exploded with excitement as I twirled around, almost dancing as I watched my tails wave about from my movements.

*BONK*

I dropped to the ground and held my head in my hands.

"Ow... Again? Why?"I whimpered, "I was having such a delightful time..."

"Because you're being careless, you brat! Those things aren't toys so stop treating them like it! Especially since they're fire! You could easily end up burning down this whole forest if you're not careful!" Garp replied, making me freeze as I realized he was exactly right.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I lost control of myself." I mumbled, pouting as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

Garp sighed, "It's alright. No harm was done and you realized your mistake. Just put those things away before something bad happens."

I nodded, "Right!"

...

...

...

"How do I put them away?" I asked, causing Garp to start grumbling.

"I can't really be mad about that. You just got those powers, after all. But that's the first thing you'll need to learn how to control." Garp approached me and abruptly lifted me by the back of my clothes.

"For now, this will be the best way to put those flames out." He stated before he tossed me backwards into the cool stream.

Luckily enough, the water was shallow so I was able to stand up. As I got up, I noticed the steam rising from the water surface around me and upon feeling my lower back and head I found that my extra appendages were gone.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but... You could've killed me just now! I can't swim anymore!" I protested, wading my way back onto the rocky shore.

"But it did the trick, didn't it? Hahahaha!" Garp guffawed, obviously amused at the fact that I now currently resembled a drowned rat as I tried shaking the water from my body.

"It's not funny..." I pouted, starting to get annoyed.

Then, I noticed that steam was starting to rise from my back and head, making me start to panic.

"O-oh, no! I-I think they're staring to come out again! Quick, wh-what do I do?!" I cried out, frantically patting at my back and head in an effort to put out the flames before they sprouted from my body.

The Vice Admiral stopped laughing, noting the situation as he approached me again with a serious expression on his scruffy face.

Garp kneeled to the ground in front of me and placed his large calloused hands on my shoulders with surprising gentleness, making sure to make direct eye-contact with me.

"(L/n) D. (Y/n), listen to me right now. That power you just got; It's your power now. No one else's. You control it, not the other way around. Just don't lose sight of who you are and you'll be able to master that fruit in no time at all. After all, I can see the makings of a great marine in you too!"

His words immediately calmed me, the steam slowly dissipating into nothing.

'Wow... That's actually really nice and inspirational... Also, did he just call me (L/n) D. (Y/n)?!'

"I know it may be hard for you now, but everything will be just fine, (Y/n)." Garp reassured me, "I promised your mother that I would take good care of you, and that's what I intend to do."

I looked up at him and blinked in surprise, "My mother?"

Garp grinned and stood, "Yup! That's why from now on, you're going to be my granddaughter."

"Huh?!"

'How can he just claim something like that so casually?! A-and my mom's here in the One Piece world, too?! And I have the Will of D.?!'

"You heard me, Pipsqueak. You're my granddaughter now, so just call me Grandpa!" Garp nodded before letting out a booming laugh.

'This... This is getting insane...'

"Um, Garp, sir? Isn't this all a bit too sudde--"

*BONK*

"OUCH!" I cried out, holding my head after Garp struck it yet again.

"W-why'd you hit me again...?" I whimpered.

He gave me a stern look, "'Cause there's no need for you to be so formal. I told you to call me Grandpa, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, sir." I stuttered.

"Sir?" He repeated, lifting a brow as well as a fist.

"Grandpa! I meant Grandpa!" I quickly corrected myself, preemptively covering my head with my hands.

"Hmph. That'll do. Now, pick up your bag and follow me." The Vice Admiral instructed as he turned and began to walk away from the stream.

"Yes, Grandpa Garp!" I chirped, hastily scooping up my bag and scrambling after the elderly man.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we and why are we here?" I asked curiously, tilting my head as I followed Garp into the jungle.

"Oh, didn't I tell you already? We're in the East Blue on Dawn Island. As for why we're here, we're gonna pick up my grandson." Garp answered.

'I'm in Goa Kingdom and we're here for Luffy?! So... I won't just be meeting Luffy, but I could meet Ace and Sabo too~!'

I had to hold in my urge to squeal and forced myself to remain neutral to the information.

"Your grandson? Are we picking him up from another relative's house or...?" I trailed off as Garp shook his head.

"Nah, I left him out here last week for a survival exercise. He's pretty careless even for a kid, but I'm sure he's just fine."

I sweatdropped, 'That's some grade "A" parenting right there... Typical Garp. I should've known.'

"Like I said, he's a pretty careless kid. Not exactly the sharpest tack on the bulletin board either, if you catch my drift. But he's a good kid and I'm sure that he'll be a great marine one day!" Garp grinned.

He continued, "I wish I could be there for him all the time, but my position in the Navy keeps me busy. Though I don't plan on giving him any slack for his marine training, he's still a kid and as a kid he deserves to have a little bit of fun once in a while. Marine bases and ships are no places for kids to have fun, which is why I leave him in Windmill Village while I'm away."

I smiled softly at that, my heart melting a little.

'He really does care about Luffy, he just has a funny way of showing it through the toughest love in the world.'

"But that boy's still a long ways away from being a capable marine. At this rate it'll be a long time before he finally mans up. That's where you come in, little lady." Garp adds.

"... Wha?" I squeaked, my smile beginning to fade.

"I need you to look after my grandson. Since you're his big sister now, it's your responsibility to take care of him until he can man up and be the great marine I know he can be! Got it?" Garp instructed me as we trailed through the tropical jungle, giving me a sharp look.

I nodded hastily, "Y-yes, I understand Gar--I mean, Grandpa."

"Good. Now, we just have to find--"

"AH! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" A voice shouted from further into the jungle.

"Someone's in trouble!" I looked in the direction of the voice and gently tugged on Garp's shorts, "We should go help!"

"Hmph! No need to hurry. I know who that was." Garp seemed to be annoyed as he led me in the direction of the voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HELP ME! I'M SCARED!"

The voice got louder as Garp and I stepped out of the underbrush and into a clearing.

On the other side of the wide open area was the large hulking figure of a boar stomping at the ground before it charged forward and crashed headfirst into a tree trunk, the tree shaking violently from the force.

"AH! STOP THAT, DUMB PIG! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FALL!" I heard the screaming voice coming from the higher branches of the tree the boar was attacking.

Now that I was closer, the voice sounded very familiar to me. Though, I didn't dwell on it as the sight of the boar held most of my attention.

It was absolutely huge--and it wasn't just because I was now a child! It was probably even bigger than Garp, if I had to guess! Honestly speaking, I was grateful that I wasn't unlucky enough to run into a monstrous thing like that before Garp found me. I probably would've died in that case.

"I don't think I've ever seen a boar that huge before..." I muttered fearfully, taking a step back to try to hide myself behind the Vice Admiral.

"Hmph. It's about average." Garp replies casually, making me gape at him.

'That's what he calls average?!'

"Stand back. I'll take care of it." Garp stated as he started walking towards the boar, which I could now confirm was larger than him.

The boar took notice of Garp and immediately charged at him with a ferocious squeal. As soon as the boar was within arm's reach, Garp lifted a fist and slammed it down on the charging beast's head with enough force to create a small shockwave. The boar was sent crashing into the ground hard enough to create a small crater in the earth and ceased moving.

I watched this in awe of Garp's strength, my fangirl side starting to arise once more.

"That was so cool~!" I breathed, starry-eyed.

Garp just casually brushed his hands off and looked up at the tree the boar was slamming into as I saw the figure of a little boy around my current physical age peeking out at Garp between the branches.

Even without the straw hat on his head or the scar on his face, there was no denying who this small black-haired boy was.

"You can come down from there now, boy!" Garp said to the boy in the tree.

"Thanks, Grandpa! I thought I was gonna be stuck up there forever!" The boy grinned as he climbed down the tree trunk.

As soon as he reached the ground, he was hit directly on the top of his head by Garp's large fist.

"OW!" The boy shouted and immediately held his head in pain, making me wince as I completely sympathized with him while also feeling relieved that it wasn't me this time.

"Why'd you hit me?! That hurt!"

"Of course it hurt, you runt! Your grandpa's Fist of Love will always hurt and nothing will ever be more painful! Besides, if you wanted that boar to stop chasing you, you should've stood your ground and beat it like I did!" Garp shouted at his grandson, who pouted while tearing up.

"How do you expect to be a great marine one day if you can't even beat up one measly pig?!" He continued.

'Maybe because that "measly pig" was huge and he's still just a little kid...?' I thought as I sweatdroped at the scene unfolding in front of me, 'Seriously... How in the world did Dragon survive to adulthood...?'

"I don't know if I wanna be a marine, though..." The boy replied quite carelessly, making me pale as I snapped my gaze back to Garp.

The Vice Admiral's expression immediately darkened into a face that screamed "death" as he slowly raised his fist again, causing me to start panicking for the oblivious boy's sake.

"U-UM! GRANDPA GARP!" I shouted, immediately getting both his and the boy's attention.

"Yes?" Garp replied, still frozen mid-punch.

'Oh, no... I didn't think this far ahead! What am I supposed to say now?!'

"U-um... Do you know this boy?" I decided to ask, hoping that would be enough to make Garp forget about delivering another "Fist of Love".

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's right. I nearly forgot." Garp hummed before lowering his fist and gesturing to the small boy beside him, "This here is my grandson."

The boy stared at me blankly before tilting his head, "Who are you?"

Caught off guard at the sudden attention and feeling star-struck yet again, I began to stutter like a moron.

"I-I'm, um--well, m-my na-name is, uh--"

"This is your sister, (L/n) D. (Y/n)." Garp interrupted, placing his large hands on his hips.

The boy blinked several times, taking a few moments to soak up that information before he looked up at Garp with wide eyes.

"I have a sister?!"

"You do now!" Garp nods with a grin.

"Cool~!" The boy shouted, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Well? Go on, boy! Introduce yourself to your new big sister!" Garp instructed, gesturing to me.

"Shishishi~!" The small black-haired boy giggled and ran up to me with a cheery grin.

"Hi! I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you, big sister!"

**Author's Note:**

> *I OWN NOTHING*  
*ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SENSEI*


End file.
